


I'd Follow You Anywhere

by hsmuffintop (elizabethwcu)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/hsmuffintop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a blog. Liam is one of his followers, not that Harry knows because he's got thousands. Liam goes down to the shop and sees a very familiar face.</p><p>Based on the prompt: “I just recognized you from across the store and I don’t know what to do, my training didn’t prepare me for this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Follow You Anywhere

Liam can’t believe it. He absolutely can _not_ believe it. He’d just gone down to the shop to get something frozen to heat up for his dinner, maybe a pizza or a burrito or something, but he’s the one standing frozen in the middle of the freezer section because Harry Styles is standing not even ten feet away from him. Liam is staring, he knows he’s staring, but he’s been following Harry’s blog for so long and he has more than a bit of a crush on the boy.

Liam’s trying to decide if he should go over and say hi or just grab whatever he’s gonna get and go. The decision is made for him when Harry is suddenly right in front of him.

“Can I help you?” Harry asks him, and Liam has to remind himself to breathe because _oh my God Harry Styles is talking to me say something say something SAY SOMETHING!!!_

“Um…uh…I’m…uh…” Harry smiles and Liam almost faints.

“I’m Harry,” Harry says, and Liam almost faints again.

“I know.” Liam mentally hits himself because this is probably the only time he’s going to encounter Harry in real life and he’s just made a fool of himself. At the face that Harry makes at him, Liam backtracks a little. “I mean! I follow you. Your blog! I follow your blog. Not you. I don’t…I don’t follow you, like, around…” He trails off and looks at Harry, the huge smile back on his face.

“You’re cute, Liam. How long have you followed me?”

Liam blushes at Harry’s compliment before answering. “I don’t know…” Harry gives him a look and Liam changes his answer. “Since the beginning.”

“It’s always good to meet a fan.” Harry keeps smiling at Liam and it’s starting to make him feel warm inside instead of like he’s going to pass out. Harry steps closer to Liam, and Liam finds himself stepping closer to Harry as well.

“Say, Liam? What do you think about having dinner with me tonight?” Liam can’t control the smile that bursts onto his face at that, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I think I’d like that very much, Harry.” Harry puts back the few items he’d picked up before they walk out of the shop hand-in-hand, Liam blushing again when Harry says, “You’re very cute when you smile, Liam. I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing I've written in the 1D fandom, so comments would be appreciated! Come say hi on Tumblr! My url is the same as it is on here :)


End file.
